Tangible
by Aquen
Summary: Chrome had become used to feeling him so far and distant from herself that she did not quite know how to handle him being right next to her.


_I'm annoyed, yes, annoyed by the recent chapters. Don't get me wrong, they have been awesome (except the filler, but I don't count fillers...) but... WHERE IS CHROME! Seriously! I thought (at least hoped) that there would at least be a little (x10) scene between Mukuro and Chrome and there was none! (not at all!) and to make matters worse in the recent chapters Chrome seems to have DISAPPEARED! I want Chrome back!_

_So... to release my anger and annoyance I wrote a scene between the two so... so there! Take that! (No clue who I'm talking to...)_

**_Spoiler__: After whatever the last arc's called... the ring something? Well after that arc... yeah, I have no clue what the chapters have gotten up to now -.-_**

**_Dislaimer_****_: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (If I did Mukuro and Chrome would have a lot more scenes!)_**

* * *

><p>The ship rocked back and forth on the crystal blue waves. The sun glinted off the ocean, shimmering with golden light that nearly blinded Chrome. She stood, leaning against the railing, just staring down at the waves as they crashed against the side of the boat. They were like teeth, trying to tear apart the boat but failing as each were crushed and shattered into tiny pieces of blue that fell back into the water.<p>

Chrome leaned more heavily against the railing, her body weary after the battle. Behind her came the voices of the others, talking amongst each other,going over the battle and all that had been revealed. She was alone, not needing medical attention, not wanting to join in the conversation, she stood and looked out over the ocean as it sped by.

Tsuna was anxious to return to their normal lives, not wanting to get caught up in any more battles involving the mafia. The Cozart boss was just as anxious. As soon as the battle was completely over, the two quickly gathered everyone up and set their destination back to their home.

Chrome was alone. Before she could even fully comprehend that her master was back with her, he had been torn away and taken for medical attention to his battered body. Chrome realized she was useless in helping Mukuro, so she stayed quite and allowed herself to be tugged onto the boat, and now stood alone. But she wanted to be with him, by his side.

Closing her eyes Chrome pressed her cheek against the railing, casting away such selfish thoughts. She would just get in the way. It was best for Mukuro not to have her hovering worriedly around, it would only cause him to be annoyed.

The salty air ruffled her hair, running its thin fingers through her dark locks, twisting them around then letting them go only to be caught up in a different pair of hands. The cool air swept around her, ruffling her skirt against her thighs, and echoing in her ears, casting aside all worried thoughts and frantic feelings.

"What are you doing?" A slightly amused voice asked, one usually deep within her mind. For a moment Chrome thought it was in her mind, it was so distant, until she felt a warm body behind her. Her eye snapped open. A hand rested on the rail beside her head, the other on the opposite side.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome whispered, raising her head quickly and hitting the back of it against a firm chest.

"Careful Chrome." Mukuro murmured. A hot blush bloomed on her face, she drew herself inward, hands resting tightly on the rail before her as she tried to become as small as possible. "You never know when one of these mafia men will attack such an innocent girl."

Chrome dared not look up, she dared not move. Haunted by the old fear that he would suddenly disappear if she reached out. His body heat was around her, tangible and real. She could feel his chest just barely touching her back as he stood behind her, hiding her small body from view.

"They would not harm me." Chrome's voice was small and pathetic as she hesitantly replied to the spoken statement.

She was to used to responding to a voice in her head, she was to used to just wishing for him to be there beside her. She was to unused to feeling him there.

"They are kind to me."

"Hmph." Chrome winced a little at the gruff noise, fearing she had angered Mukuro. "I have left you to long with the mafia."

Drawing her gaze upward Chrome forced herself to fully look on the real Mukuro she had wanted to see for the longest time. She looked up at him, he was taller then she had remembered, his frame seeming more imposing. He frowned slightly, small lines drawing his brow together, but not marring his stunning and sharp features that could not be described as anything less then handsome.

Hot fire leapt onto her face. Chrome had seen Mukuro many times. In dreams of another world where he seemed peaceful and serene. As illusions of himself that while looking very realistic lacked any real qualities of a flesh and blood human being and were still just images of reality. In the future where he was a man and much more finely built and muscular then his present self, a stranger to Chrome. And lying on the ground, broken and injured but his eyes still flashing with a fiery will.

But it was now, his body heat warming her, his chest against her, his arms on either side, that he felt more real then he ever had.

Because now he was really there, as he was supposed to be.

And the blush deepened.

Mukuro's frown lifted slightly, and he looked down as if feeling he was being watched. His mismatched gaze locked with Chrome's. It held her captive, looking deeply within her, past her weak appearance and into her soul. Chrome quickly looked away, blush once more growing darker. Her heart beat wildly and she squeezed her eye shut, berating herself for being so weak.

Mukuro laughed, he slid forward, narrowing the space between their bodies. She could feel his laughter through his chest, it traveled through her back in a vibration ad soothed her silly fears.

"What are you so captivated by Chrome?" His voice was near her ear. Chrome slid her gaze from the vast ocean to the railing beside her, his arms were resting on it as he brought himself closer to her level.

"I-I'm just not..." Chrome stuttered trying to voice her joy and happiness in the best way, but not sure how to voice the unease she felt was well. "Used to you... being here..."

Another laugh, it was light and full of mirth. Chrome's blush remained, but her heart felt as if it was being stroked by the ease of the laugh, by the fact that he was really there. Really there.

"It is no the first time I met you in the flesh."

"But...' Chrome murmured, before she realized she had spoken.

"But?" Mukuro repeated, his breath stirring her silky hair around her ear, tickling it slightly.

"But it's..." Chrome continued, reminded that she had started. "It feels more real now." she whispered, feeling foolish for speaking the feelings of her heart. Mukuro should not have to be weighed down but such thoughts and needless emotions, she was his tool, she should not be a hindrance to him. "Not the same." It was not quite the emotion she wanted to relate to him, but it was the closest thing she could think of. The easiest to finish the silly thought.

"You fainted the other time." Mukuro mused, shifting his position around her, drawing closer to her seeing side, leaning against that side of the railing but keeping his other hand on the opposite side. He watched her, and Chrome's blush returned in full. "Was that time more shocking to you?"

"I-I don't know." Chrome looked down, once more at the blue foaming mouth around the boat. Her blush continued to heat up her face, spreading to her neck, the fire continuing down her spine and to each spot her body made contact with Mukuro.

She felt like a fool, always getting so flustered around him.

"I... I don't really remember why. I-I'm sorry it that inconvenienced you!"

"Chrome." Chrome immediately stopped her rambling at his voice, her gaze continuing to stay down. "You certainly blush a lot." Which only served to redden her blush. "You're much cuter in person."  
>Chrome's heart sped up once more, his comment echoing in her mind as she thought it slowly over. She had so often been wanting to meet with Mukuro that she had completely forgotten how he would feel. He had only seen her in the dream world and as an apparition, he had never truly been with her. Had she been as good as a illusion to him as well? Was he feeling the same way as she now?<p>

Chrome quickly glanced over at his face beside her, eye still wide at the statement and wondering if it could be true... but no, he still looked as composed as always, no different then Chrome had ever remembered him being.

Just closer.

Her disappointment must have shown on her face.

"Chrome." Mukuro questioned, a frown tugging at his self contented smirk. "What's wrong?

"N-nothing!" Chrome glanced away, afraid he would see through her and into the strange sense of disappointment she was feeling. She did not know how to explain it to herself, she did not wish Mukuro to find the emotion himself.

She just wished Mukuro to be a little happier, a little more excited, to see her. Like she was.

"Chrome." He repeated, but Chrome did not look up. He sighed, his breath caught up in the sea breeze. Smooth hands slid against her cheek, stopping when they came in contact with her eyepatch. Fire flamed at her skin at the contact, her eye widened, and looked over at Mukuro quickly.

He was near her, lips inches from her cheeks, his eyes hooded and looking at her questioningly.

"Mu-Mukuro...sama?" Chrome stuttered, eyes still wide and blush burning harder.

He smirked, a contented look coming into his eyes.

"That's better." He chuckled. "My cute Chrome." He leaned just a bit closer and for a second Chrome's heart raced as his lips were oh so near to her cheek.

"MUKURO!" And he drew back, looking over his shoulder toward the one who had called his name so murderously. Chrome remained frozen, looking up at Mukuro in shock, trying to regain control over her heart.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"If I am it's none of your business!" Mukuro smirked back, but his voice held a dangerous tone in it, and his eyes were filled in annoyance.

"You're supposed to be getting medical attention!" The voice, who could belong only to Tsuna's right hand man Gokudera, shouted back sounding equally annoyed as the look in Mukuro's eyes. "If you die we won't have a Guardian!"

"I'd rather you not be concerned about my well being." Mukuro replied cheefully. "I do not want to be associated any more then necessary with the mafia."

Chrome tore her gaze from Mukuro, looking sheepishly at the hot tempered Guardian, feeling just slightly responsible for Mukuro's behavior.

"Stop flirting and get over here!" Gokudera growled, chewing on the end of his cigaret in annoyance.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome glanced back up at Mukuro, voice pleading. He looked down at her a moment, allowing her plead to be heard. "Y-you should go back, if you need medical attention..." Chrome bit the inside of her lip, gathering courage for the last part of her plead. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

It was barely above a whisper, but Mukuro heard it, a soft smile replacing the annoyed one.

"All right." He looked back at Gokudera, who balked at the soft look in the Mist Guardian's eyes, sure there was a trap. "I'll put up with the filthy mafia for a moment more."

"Right." Gokudera shifted uncomfortably, glancing around for escape routs for Mukuro's possible attack. "You just need a few more patches then you can get back to flirting."

Chrome's blush resurfaced, but Mukuro did not seem at all displaced by the comment.

"As you wish." Gokudera turned abruptly and began to stomp off. Mukuro pushed off the railing, his body heat replaced with the cold playful breeze. Chrome's hand tightened on the railing, the cold metal pressing hard against her soft palms. Her head turned as he began to walk away, watching him, an irrational fear that this might be the last time she saw his tangible body for a while growing within her. But that was the way it had always been, he would return for a moment then blow away on the wind leaving only a pleasant memory.

Why would this time be any different.

Then he paused, turning back around to face Chrome once more. A light pink shaded her face and she gave him a small smile. His smirk widened, and he leaned quickly forward, snatching her chin with his hand and tilting her face upward. Eye wide Chrome's face was brought up to his, his lips pressing against hers. His eyes were half closed, watching her with a look of a predator catching his prey. His lips were hot on hers, and Chrome believed completely that she was indeed the prey, being eaten away. Then pulled his lips away from her, leaving Chrome breathless as she stood in amazement. The kiss had only lasted a few moments, but it completly turned Chrome inside out and laid her bare before Mukuro as she stared wide eyed up at him. He withdrew, his fingers sliding slowly sliding off her smooth skin as he straightened, smirk returning to his face.

"Rest, and I'll be back soon." He turned and left, sauntering off after Gokudera.

A shiver ran through Chrome, the hot feeling still lingering on her lips. She turned her upper body back in line, facing the sea once more as her heart raced and her jumbled feelings tried to organize themselves. Her hands were still tightly holding the metal, she loosened one of their grasps and touched her cold finger tips against her hot lips.

Her heart's pounding joined the rushing wind as the two drowned out any other noise. Her emotions leapt in her chest, ranging from inexplicable joy to utter bewilderment. She was having a hard time keeping up as her emotions surged forward, all kickstarted by a simple kiss that had lasted a few seconds.

Mukuro had never felt so close.

And it was only the beginning of her days with him.

* * *

><p><em>Please forgive me it it looks weird of it there are a bunch of grammarspelling mistakes **but** my computer is being stupid and I had to write it on my parents computer and **IT DOESN'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD!** So I had to write it on a notepad thing and it came out all weird so I had to correct it all myself (ugh) and I didn't have spell check so I had to slowly go over it with a different program over the internet so there may be a lot of misspelled words (I'm not a good speller)... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (especially those I'm not replying to... sorry...)_

_Yeah... I kind of didn't want Mukuro to kiss her since it just doesn't seem the time he'd kiss her... I'd give the two more time but I wanted to write a kiss for them and it just fit so... yeah..._

_P.S. Tangible is such a weird word! Say it realy slow... it's like... a tan gible! Whatever that is... yeah I guess I should just shut up..._


End file.
